Blue Necklace
by computer-girl-454
Summary: ZUTARA Zuko&Katara weren’t allowed to marry.She left their child with Zuko when she left. Now almost 17 years later Takara is out to find her mom,and reunite her with her dad. All she has to find her is a blue necklace.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Alone

_**Blue Necklace**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: the last airbender, _but I do own my characters, Takara, Taro, Kita, and Dai.

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara, Aang/Toph, and MAYBE Sokka/Suki since it seems she's making a return.

**Chapter 1: **Leaving Alone

I lay on my bed, looking up into the emptiness of the ceiling as I thought about my life. By my side lay my best friend, Dai the artic wolf. I've had him since I was 10. I found him when I went to the Northern Water Tribe to go see my other best friend, Princess Kita. She's good, but tends to be more girly. My other best friend is the son of Avatar Aang and Toph, Taro. He's a bit hyper and tends to get into trouble a lot. He's the youngest of all of us being thirteen. Kita and I are both fourteen, which is pretty awesome. So I'm Takara, meaning treasure. My mother gave me that name, but my friends say it should be Hot Head instead for several good reasons. One, I'm a firebender. Two, I tend to have a temper. Three, they just like calling me that.

Anyway all my life I had one parent, my father. My father is Fire Lord Zuko, ruler of the Fire Nation as you have probably guessed. Well, I guess you if you wanted to count my Great Uncle Iroh as one too. I've never known my mother. I don't even know her name. My father always says:

_I'll tell you about her when you're older._

Then I go and ask:

_But why won't you tell me?_

He'll go and reply:

_Because I don't want you to get hurt like I did. Now run along. . ._

All I can say that it sucks. Yeah, yeah. I know, what do I have to complain about being Princess of the Fire Nation? I don't think it'd be too painful just knowing my mother's name. That's where Uncle comes in. At least he tends to give hints about who she is. I do know that she is not from the Fire Nation because of one thing. You have to be born Fire Nation if you wish to marry the Prince, Princess, Fire Lady, or Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. I always hear the same old story from Iroh each and every year on my birthday:  
_You're mother was a beautiful lady with brilliant blue eyes. She was a magnificent person, Takara. Just several days after turning sixteen, you're mother gave birth to you. Not too many days later, your father asked you're mother to marry him. He was actually shaking when he asked her. Well, a year later, your father and mother were expected to be marry, but they couldn't. An ancient law set down by the first Fire Lord states "That any person to marry the Royal One must be born from the Fire Nation. . ." Well, your mother left to go back to her home country. She left you to grow up with your father so that you could grow up to learn the ways of the Fire Nation._  
I'm guessing by her eye color that she's from the-

Princess Takara!" Said a guard bursting through the door. "Lord Zuko request you come down for dinner."

I groaned and lifted my body up into a sitting position. "I'll be down there…" I replied.  
The guard nodded. "And he says to wear your best clothes since the ambassadors are here." He added before leaving my room.  
I groaned, and fell back down upon the bed. If there's something worse that I hate besides someone saying _You're just like your mother._ It's putting on my good clothes. I mean c'mon, it's just a bunch of snot nosed people who think I'm just an immature, little kid. I looked over at Dai. "I just love to dress up" I said sarcastically. Dai just opened one of his eyes at me slowly before closing it. I rolled out of bed, literally. Maybe if I go slowly, he might forget me at the dinner. . . I thought, knowing I'd get punished if I didn't go. I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. I pulled out a fancy red and gold skirt. Next I grabbed hold of the long-sleeved shirt. It was also in red with gold trimming. I went into the bathroom and changed. I emerged out of the bathroom and went in front of the full sized mirror that was six feet tall. I tied my black hair into a neat bun on the back of my head. I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. My skirt was red with gold trimming. Thin black lines made out several flowers on the bottom on the right side. My shirt was just red with gold trimming. The sleeves became wider as they went along my arms. Then I looked up at my face. I had golden eyes of my father. Though, they say I have my mother's nose and lips. Whether that is a compliment I don't know. My hair is just black, not coal black like my father's just black black. My skin is fair just like my father's if you want to know. I picked up a blue choke necklace. It was something my mother left me. Despite knowing it doesn't go with my outfit, I put it on. I walked over to the door and slip a pair of sandals on. "You sure you don't want to go wreck havoc on them?" I ask Dai. He didn't even move a muscle. "Fine." I turned and headed out the door.

I walked into the Dinning Room, and everything went quiet. What am I? Some sort of hideous monster? I thought, asking myself. I walk over and take my spot place at the far end of the table beside my father and uncle. As soon as I sat down, everyone began to talk again.

What took you so long?" Asked my father, whispering. By his tone I could tell he was angry with me. Then again he did have a reason since I did take my sweet time getting down here.

"I was busy thinking how depressing my life is!" I replied, irritated and whispering also.

What do you have to be depressed about?" He asked, looking at me with a glare. Yeah, we tend to when we're mad clash with our **fiery** attitudes. "You've had it better than me, and you have it better than most people."

I rolled my eyes at him. "At least you _knew_ your mother!" I whispered, angrily. "I don't even know mine's name or country!" Iroh jabbed me lightly on the ribs.

If you two are done arguing, maybe we can start to eat." Uncle whispered to the both of us.

My father and I at the same time looked over at the ambassadors in unison. "Welcome ambassadors to the Fire Nation," He stated as he got up, and outstretched his arms. The butlers came out and placed the food out on the table before leaving. Everyone had an empty plate out in front of them along with a napkin by it and a cup filled with either water or tea. In total there were ten ambassadors, twice as many as their usually were. "Make yourselves at home, and enjoy dinner." He finished, before sitting down once again.

I looked down at my plate, glaring at it with hatred. Most of the time my father and I got along great, but it was these times when I didn't feel love towards him, though I knew deep down I could never hate him. "Can I be excused?" I asked, looking at him.  
No," He replied bluntly.

"Please?" I asked, politely. "Pretty please?"

"No, and that's final," Father stated firmly, looking me in the eye.

"Please, Father?" I asked, practically begging. The room went silent again as I felt the eyes come on me. _Shit! Dumb Political rules!_ I though angrily. "I mean, please Fire Lord." Out around the ambassadors, generals, and other high ranking people who I'm too lazy to point, there is a simple rule which I often forget. You cannot call you father dad, father, or any other name. You must call him by his political name. If you ask me it's just another rule which really has no purpose in my eyes.

My father was just about to speak when Uncle said, "Yes, you are excused, Princess Takara." I looked over at him. "And I will be accompanying you." I got along with Iroh, and walked out of the room.

I leaned against the wall with my arms firmly crossed over my chest. My facial expression read, 'I don't want to talk about!', but as usual Uncle would ask anyway, no matter how much he knew I didn't want to talk about. Besides, he already knew what this was about.

Iroh looked up at me, I had passed him in height, and gave a sigh of defeat. "It's about your mother, isn't it?" He asked.

I just gave him _the look_, which clearly said yes.

"We've been down this road before, Princess Takara." Iroh started. "I've told you all that you _need_ to know."

I gave a huff, seeing the flames rise around me. Loose strands of my black hair started to fall on the sides of my face. My gaze still not letting up.

"I'm at a loss here, Princess Takara," Iroh admitted. "You want to know so much about your mother, and I want to tell you but-"

"Then why don't you tell me!" I yelled out at him, cutting him off. I push my hands downwards, and straighten out my posture. The torches' flames rose higher against the wall, leaving scorch marks.

"Because," Iroh said, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to anger your father. He doesn't want you to know. He feels if you know it might hurt you."

"All he's doing is thinking about himself!" I roared back. "I give up!" I turned around swiftly in one moment, and stormed off towards my room.

I slammed the door behind me, waking Dai in the process. I kick the pillow sitting on the floor, flinging my sandal in the process. I glare over at Dai, and took a deep breath. I stomp over to my bed and fall face first on it, screaming into the sheets. I lift my head, feeling better, but still furious like a wild fire on the inside. "I don't know what to do Dai," I tell him. Some how I could always tell him things that I couldn't tell others. "No one tells me anything, and I hate that.!"

Dai looked up at me, raising his dome off his forelegs. He yawned, looking at me like, '_What are you getting at?'_

Something inside my head sparks an idea, an idea which I would not _usually_ do, but some how today it feels like I should do it. You know that feeling you shouldn't do something, but you go ahead and do it, despite what the outcomes will probably be. I smile, looking at Dai. "Up for a trip?" I ask him.

I lay in my bed underneath the covers. My eyes are open, fighting to go down, but I keep them up. The moonlight shined through my window brilliantly. AS far as I could tell it was midnight, which was good. I get up out of my warm bed, fully dressed. I walked over to the corner of my room filled with plushies. Anyone who knew my, knew I loved plushies, and was obsessed with them. I pull out a plain black backpack that slings over your shoulder. I sling it across my shoulder, before going out to my door leading out to the deck. I open it and drop my bag down upon a bush. I smiled, knowing I at least have a chance. I rush back to my bed, and kneel down. I gripped hold of a rope from underneath my bed. I get up and make my way back to the deck. I tied one end of the rode tightly to the rails that surround the deck. I look down, knowing this is a good thirty feet down. I sat on the top of the rail, gripping the rope with my life. I start my way down, slowly sliding down. I had gloves on my hands to keep myself from getting rope burns. I plant my feet on the ground, relieved to not have fallen and broken a bone. I looked over at the Royal Garden. "Great," I said to myself. I had yet another wall to climb over. I grabbed my bag and look back up at my room one last time. I dash across the Royal Garden, passing the grasses, trees, and wonderfully smelling flowers till I reached the gate. I started to climb over the gate, using the bars to help. I reach the top and get on the other side. I glanced over to either side, seeing the guards well asleep. I push myself off, and land hard on my side. I get up, groaning, and aching. I walk off towards the barn where we have a rhino. I pick up my walk to a light jog, seeing the barn ahead. I smiled, being very sore, probably bruising my ribs or something. I reach the barn and opened the sliding door. I quickly go inside, seeing the rhinos. I looked around at the barn. Everything was made of metal, for a good reason I might add.

Over at the far right end is a metal gate, with a lock on it. That gates leads out to the paddocks where the rhinos go to do what they want. At the other end is where all the tack is located. I dropped my bag, feeling my one shoulder sighing with relief. I walk over to the tack wall, and pick up a saddle and bridle. I carried it over to a special stall that was reinforced for a **very** good reason. Inside was the wildest rhino known as Krakatau. He is known for crushing people, and ripping at them with his horns. I heard him bellow out at me, and I take a step back. I dropped the saddle and bridle before walking, almost limping from my fall over to a sink. I opened the cabinet, and pulled out a treat. I walked back over to his stall and opened it. He charged out at me with his horn aimed at my chest. I duck back, shutting the stall door. Now it was just him and me. I held out my hand with the treat and let him sniff it. _If only they knew._ I thought. _That any beast can be tamed by their favorite food. _Krakatau ate the treat, and calmed down quite a bit. I go around him and pick up the saddle. I put it on him quickly, and let the girth hand. I crawled underneath him with the girth in hand. I up, and buckled it on, only leaving the bridle to put on. I picked up the bridle and walk towards the face. I put the bit in his mouth, and started to fasten the straps around the face. I quickly grabbed hold of my bag, and walked over to Krakatau. I put my foot in the stirrup, and sling my self over. I placed my bag behind me on the saddle before facing forward. I gripped the reins tightly in both hands and give a sharp kick of my feet for us to head out of the barn.

I looked up tiredly from the back of Krakatau's neck to see the docks. At the side of the rhino was Dai. He had caught up with us soon after the barn. Some how I managed small smile, though I want to fall dead asleep on the spot. My gaze searched for someone, someone who could take my to the nearest Earth Kingdom Island. I could feel people watching my, guys. It was the outfit I had chosen to wear. I had a black top with red trimming. It was cut short just above my stomach, showing off my stomach area. The sleeves her long and became wider at the end. Then I had a skort. It was black with a simple gold trimming to match my top. It fell to my knees. Ion either side it was cut down the middle up to about three inches from waist. It was made that way so that I could walk as if I were in pants. Finally my gaze landed on _him,_ Captain Lee. He was around thirty with brown hair and side burns. His eyes were brown, and he didn't look special. I kick Krakatau in the sides again, and gave a flick of the reins to turn him. We pull up to the Captain as he waves towards us.

"Princess Takara," Captain Lee said, giving a bow to me. "What may I ask are you doing here?"

I smiled at him, he was always nice. I pulled out a note from my bag and hand it to him.

He opened it and began to read over the letter:

_You are to take Princess Takara to the Island of Kioshi._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

"Very well then," Captain Lee stated. "I have a ship in port right now ready to leave whenever you wish, Princess."

"Okay," I replied. "Then let's depart as soon as possible." I watched him give a nod, and start off towards one of the smaller ships, one the size me father traveled when he was exiled. I had forged the note. I had a gift when it came to copying people's hand writing.

Years of practice had finally paid off…

**(Zuko's POV)**

I sat at the table, awaiting for my daughter to come down and eat. I hadn't seen since the previous night. I took a deep, trying to remind myself that she would be down at any minute. After ten minutes of waiting I looked over at the guard. "Go fetch Princess Takara," I stated, firmly. The guard gave a quick nod and started out on my request. He came back several minutes later. "Well?" I asked, annoyed my daughter wasn't ready yet.

"Sh-sh-she isn't in her room, my Lord." He said, nearly losing his voice.

"**WHAT!**" I bellowed out. I stood straight up furious at the news.

"Th-th" He stammered, not able to finish the sentence.

I stormed off running to my daughter's room. I burst through the door into her room, looking around as to find her. I walked in, seeing her bed a mess. I walked outside onto her deck, seeing rope tied to it leading down.

"What's all the ruckus, Zuko?" asked my Uncle, groggily.

"Takara," I said, furiously.

Iroh stretched out his arms and walked over to my side. I saw his mouth open and then close in shock. He sighed taking a deep breath, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Zuko." Uncle said to me.

I glared at him before walking out the room with a hand on my forehead. I made my way back to my quarters, and fell into my chair. My anger had gone away, only to be replaced by worries. What happened if she got hurt, or someone did something? So many things could happen to her at that young of an age. I sat there, just trying to soak it all in. "Takara," I whispered. "What have you done this time?"

**(Takara's POV)**

I leaned against the railings of the ship, watching as my home became smaller and smaller. By my side, stood Dai. His white fur blowing in the wind. "There's no turning back now," I stated to him. Already I was feeling homesick. This was my first time being on a ship without my Father by my side to tell me stories about his youth, nor was Uncle there to play his game or drink tea. I looked down at the necklace in my hand. The carving on the gem was none to be matched. I took a deep breath and let it out, seeing the last of the land disappear. "At least I'm not all alone." My gaze fell down to Dai before going out to the ocean. My fingers gripped the necklace even tighter. "Time to go find out who this person is."

**Author's Note:** Okay, so a slow beginning, but this is going to become Zutara. The other pairing(s) are Aang and Toph. Maybe Sokka/Suki, but not really sure. So, umm, I guess go ahead and reply if you wish. I'll post the second chapter if this first one does really well. So, that's it for me.


	2. Chapter 2: No Turning Back

_**Blue Necklace**_

**Disclaimer:** I owned Avatar, I would've made it Zutara, Aang/Toph, and Sokka/Yue.

**Chapter 2:** No Turning Back

I sighed, looking out at the vast emptiness of the ocean. I would reach Kioshi Island in the morning they told me, but some how I felt as if the morning would never come. My mind was restless as I thought about what was going to happen to me if my Father came back. _Grounded, dead, exile_ was what came into my mind. I looked out my window, watching the moonlight flood in. My hand rubbing Dai's back as memories flooded into my mind of when I was little.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**(Zuko's POV)**

I lay on my bed, looking over at the Royal Garden that lay just outside my window. The words, '_She's just like you Zuko_,' repeated through my mind I don't know how many times. My uncle told me that was a good thing, but I don't think it is. I don't want to end up like me having a scar, being exiled, and hating her father. I don't want her to be lonely either like I am at night. Some how her being like me is a bad thing. She would end up being haunted by these wonderful dreams of someone she lost…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_I lay on the grass next to this waterbender I had come to like very much. I smiled, seeing my newly born baby girl sleeping on her mother's chest. I watched Katara as she slept too. So peacefully the two seemed. I pulled out a necklace hidden in my pocket. I looked at it. It was a blue choker necklace with moon. Inside the moon were diamond waves crashing on it. This was what I was going to propose to Katara with. I placed it back in my pocket as Katara stirred. My gaze on her. My hand outstretched to touch, but as I did she vanished like she had never really been there. I got up on me feet watching Katara in the distance; sailing on a ship in the blue waves. Then I turned around to see Takara, fourteen years-old. My eyes watched her as she turned away from me, and start running. I looked back over to see the last of Katara's ship disappearing. Then my eyes turned towards Takara once more to see her running on top of Dai. "Takara!" I shouted. "Katara!"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

My eyes shot open as my chest brought up to a sitting position. I had cold sweat rolling down my face. I turned my head and saw the sunlight shinning through my window. I got up out of my bed. I grab hold of my red robe tying it. I turned me head, hearing a knocking on the door. I sigh, hoping it's not more bad news. "Come in," I said.

A guard walked, and stopped. "Lord Zuko," He stated.

"Yes?" I asked, looking out my window.

"We have just gotten news that Princess Takara was seen down at the docks," He answered. "They said she is heading to Kioshi Island."

I gave a nod and turned around. "Did they say who is taking her?" I questioned.

The guard shook his head. "No, m'lord." He replied. "Also, one of the rhinos is missing." Before I had time to ask, he answered it. "It was Krakatau. Dai is gone, too."

I took another deep breath. "Very well," I said. "That will be all." I heard the footsteps and door shut as he left. My mind drifted back to my dream. Was it an omen; one meaning I've lost the most important people in my life besides my Uncle? I sighed, not knowing what to do I couldn't just leave to go after my daughter, after all I have duties to my country, but I have duties to my family also. . .

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**(Takara's POV)**

We had landed on Kioshi Island about an hour ago. I waved good bye to Captain Lee, thanking him. I turned around and started towards the main part of town. Up ahead I could see the commotion around three people. Then out of the crowd came Taro. His mangy brown hair was shaggy and always flopping over the top of his forehead. He had the grey eyes of Aang, but the strong build of Toph. He had a plain green baggy shirt on with pants to match.

I rolled my eyes as he came up. "Takara!" He said. "It's so;"

"Don't say my name too loud!" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked, curious. Did I mention he has a habit of asking on too many questions.

"Because I said so," I answered. "Anyway, it's good to see you."

"Ditto!" He said happily. He smiled ear-to-ear. I managed a small one, but already his hypperness was getting on my nerves. "Where's your dad?" See my point? He ask **way** _too_ many personal questions.

"He sent me here," I replied bluntly.

"Oh," He said. "Why?"

I sighed. "Because…uhh, I wanted to come see you," I lied. Some day I'll be charged with murder for killing him for asking too many questions.

"Cool!" He said quickly. "Follow me!"

_I gave a nod and followed behind him. I sighed. If I didn't get a headache from all his hyperness, I will give up fordging notes._ I thought to myself.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**(Katara's POV)**

I walked along the main street in Kioshi. I stopped, thinking I heard the name Takara. I turned my gaze over a girl around fourteen or fifteen. I looked at her eyes, feeling as though I had met her before. Then it hit me, those were Zuko's eyes. The more I looked at her the more I saw Zuko in her. Finally I spotted _it_. My necklace I had left for my daughter back in the Fire Nation some seventeen years ago. As soon as I saw her, she had disappeared. I stood there. It couldn't be, could it?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**(Takara's POV)**

I followed Taro into the building he was staying at. He led me into his room and shut the door. I sat down on the mat, seeing the marbles covering the room. "Taro," I asked, seeing him sit down in front of me.

"What?" He questioned. "Something wrong?"

"I need to ask you something," I said to him, trying to pick out the right words. I sighed, finding that I couldn't find the right words. "I need Appa, Taro."

"For what?" Taro asked.

"Okay, I've lost my mind and I'm out to find my mother," I said, just spilling it out. "I need Appa so that we can find Kita so that she can help me find my mother. You get all that?"

Taro just nodded. "You're nuts!" He stated. Loudly. "I am not going to take Appa and drag you to the Northern Water Tribe just to find Kita! Besides, she probably won't know who the original owner of the necklace!"

"No, but she might know where it was carved from," I said, knowing I had point. "If she says it's from the North Pole, then we look there. Then f it's from the Southern Tribe, we go south. Please, Taro. It's my only way of figuring out who this person everyone says I'm like!" I was basically yelling at the end of my statement.

"As I said, **NO,"** He replied. I looked away disappointed. "But, I guess it would be fun." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," I said to him and give him a hug. I release him, happy I'm not in this alone. "Don't know what I'd do with out you, even if you get on my nerves."

"Yep, what would you do with- hey!" He shouted. "I'm not annoying!"

I rolled my eyes. _Right. . ._ I thought sarcastically.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**(Zuko's POV)**

I walked out of the War Room, thoughts still drifting heavy on my shoulders. "Uncle?" I called.

"Yes, Zuko?" Iroh replied, stopping by my side.

"I need to go find, Takara," I explained. "Can you stay here, and take care of things for a while?"

Iroh smiled, and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving a nod. "I'll manage." I smiled back at him. _What would I do without him?_ I thought to myself.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**(Takara's POV)**

_This is insane! You'd better go and run back to your father before you get into even more trouble! _

_Oh please, he'll understand. He always understands._

_Then if he understands why didn't he tell you about your mother **long** ago, huh?_

_Because, he-he, was doing what he thought was right. Now I'm doing what I think is right._

_There is still time to turn back._

_I can't turn back, though; not without knowing who this person is._

_You're hopeless._

_If you're forgetting, we're the same person._

I shook my head realizing half of me was fighting with the other half of me. If I didn't find this creepy, I probably would've kept doing it, but it was creepy after all. I followed Taro quietly over to the barn where Appa was sleeping. Dai followed at my side. Him being a wolf, he was naturally quiet, which was good. Taro opened the door, stopping as we both heard the screeching sounds. Both Taro and I looked at each other, before slipping through the crack we have created. I handed Taro my bag before running off towards the door. I opened it wide enough for Appa to get through it now. I dashed up Appa, knowing I could've very well wakened several people with the loud screeching. Dai climbed aboard, and looked at me, nervously. Appa moved out from the door, and Taro gave a flick of the reins saying, "Yip yip!" I gripped on tightly to the sides of the saddle as we took off. I watched as we went higher and higher up. The cool night air pressed against my face and body. I looked over to see Dai. He walked around in a circle before falling asleep. I yawned, realizing how tired I myself was.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**(Zuko's POV)**

My face was solemn as I looked over at the sea. _She'll be fine, Zuko. She is after all a very capable firebender._

_But how capable? Enough to save her life if she ran into some of those people? How reliable is she? After she just turned fourteen._

_I have trust in her._

_How much trust? What happens if she finds Katara and decides to stay with her instead of you? She's just above the age when you were exiled. So much can change. After all there are people who still don't like firebenders, even if it has been seventeen years. She could be scarred like you if she doesn't watch what she is doing._

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, wondering why I was even thinking that. I walked back to my quarters on the ship, and shut my door. I walked over to my chest, filled with mainly clothes and other belongings. I opened it to find on the top a plushie she had gotten me fore my twenty-fourth birthday. I picked up the dragon plushie with great care. My gaze settled over to the mirror, directly in front of my bed. I looked at it seeing my reflection. My dreaded scar was still there. I had let my hair grow out so that it was tied up into a high pony tail, like when I was thirteen. I took a deep breath and let it out. I looked at myself closer. Instantly I saw the image of my father, only I was he. I closed my golden eyes, and turned away, haunted by the thought I was like him. I placed the plushie away, and got up. I walked over to the mat and sat down in front of it. I fell into a deep meditation, hoping it would calm nerves.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**(Takara's POV)**

We landed in a clearing, just outside a small Earth Kingdom Village. I slid off Appa's back, and landed on the ground. I looked over at Taro who was already setting up camp. He raised a rock tent, which I guessed was okay. "Hey," I said to Taro. "Do we need any supplies?"

He looked over at Appa's almost empty pack. "I would say yes," Taro replied. "C'mon, there's a village near by."

I nodded and started out in that direction. "Dai," I said to him. "Just stay here and keep watch." He just opened one of his eyes at me and closed it before falling back asleep. I followed Taro over to the Village.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

At the village, it seemed different. People just stared at me as I walked by. Probably my clothes. Then, out of now where came a rock. I was sent backwards on the ground.

"**FIRE NATION!**" Yelled someone. I stumbled up, but fell back down again. I saw Taro out of the corner of my eye, trying to find out what the hell was going wrong. I felt something sharp hit against my already sore side. I fell back unconscious to the world.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Author's Note: **This has a bit more Zutara, but Chapter three will have something happened. Sorry if Zuko seems a little out of character, but it is nessisarry for fluf later on. Anyway Kami28 here are some answers to your questions:

I think in the first chapter I said that Takara was fourteen, not sure, but I know I posted it here for you to find out.

Also Zuko is roughly around 30 years old, in his prime rule. Yes, he is still sexy and is in top shape as you will see in the up coming chapters.

I will try to update every twice a week if I can. I have geometry, advance English, and Enriched Reading which usually equals homework every night. That's a lot for Junior High!

No, this is the first in what I hope to be a series if it goes well, all depends on what my reviews are like. If I get flamed too much by people who just go and write: _This sucks. You have no talent_. Then I'll get quite, but hopefully I'll have a lot of reviews and all goes well. ;)

**Question:** Does anyone know if they are going to replace Mako? I hope not (I'm an Iroh Fan, but too me it doesn't seem right if we have someone knew come it. Example would be the Harry Potter Series! You can't replace someone as important as Iroh!)

**Other:** Well, if I forgot to answer one of your questions Kami28, let me know. I enjoyed answering them.


End file.
